walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 166
Issue 166 is the one-hundred and sixty-six issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 28: A Certain Doom. It was published on April 5, 2017. Plot Magna looks at Andrea's neck in horror. She insists they don't have time to dwell on it and must continue to drive the herd towards the ocean. In Alexandria, Negan tells Rick to stay behind him. Siddiq, Annie and Vincent join them in clearing the herd with their blades. As Rick goes to kill a roamer, he sees Carl. They hug and Rick asks why he's there. Carl explains the Whisperers burned down the Hilltop. Lydia tells Rick that Carl rallied the group to help and he'd be as proud of him as she was. Rick asks where Maggie is and Carl explains she and Dante went to help Michonne and Jesus divert the herd. As a large group of roamers approach, they are quickly gunned down from behind – Sherry and the the Saviors have arrived with Heath, Dwight and Laura hostage. Sherry tells Rick and the others to put their weapons away. She tells Rick they've had enough and don't want to be part of his 'little club' anymore. Rick asks if they are trying to turn them into enemies, and John says they are trying to send a message. Sherry interrupts when she spots Negan and he asks if they missed him. Dwight and Laura tackle the Saviors holding them hostage and steal their guns. Sherry insists they are outgunned, but Dwight tells her all it takes is one bullet to stop them. Rick orders them all to lower their weapons. Dwight tells Rick he shouldn’t trust them, but Rick tells Sherry they should talk inside so that nobody has to die over this. Inside the house, Rick asks Sherry what she wants. She tells him she wants out and if they try to stop her, they may just take over Alexandria. Rick explains that they are all part of a network and help each other. She mentions how Negan is on Rick's side now. She flips the table and charges at Rick, telling him she won't let him intimidate her into surrendering. She tells him he should be the one afraid of her. She goes on to explain how everything she has had to put up with has taken its toll. She says the days of falling in line and letting Rick tell them what to do are over and she slaps him across the face. She pulls out her knife and insists the world would be a better place without people like him. Rick kicks her away and asks if she has lost her mind. She tackles him to the ground and starts to strangle him. Rick shoves her off and she snaps her neck against the table. Rick looks shocked as he realizes Sherry is dead. Andrea appears and he insists it was an accident. Andrea falls to the ground and Rick rushes to her aid. He asks if she is okay, and she says no as she reveals the wound on her neck to a horrified Rick. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Eugene Porter *Heath *Earl Sutton *Dwight *Negan *Tara *John *Sherry *Mark *Magna *Yumiko *Annie *Siddiq *Lydia *Julia *Vincent *Laura Deaths *Sherry Trivia *Last appearance of Sherry. (Alive) *In the letter hacks Robert Kirkman said that "there are so many other deaths on the horizon you have no clue are coming." Goofs and Errors *When the Saviors throw Heath on the ground in front of Dwight and Laura. the left leg of his pants is cut off where his leg ends, but when Sherry confronts Rick, he is seen on crutches with both pant legs. *In a close up of Dwight pointing his gun at the Saviors it is missing the sight that is seen in the panels before and after it. References Category:Media and Merchandise